bohaterowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jaller
Jaller jest jedną z głównych postaci w serii Lego Bionicle. Był odważnym Ta-Matoraninem z Metru Nui, który stał się Kapitanem Gwardii Ta-Koro oraz prawą ręką Turagi Vakamy. Został przemieniony w Toa Inika Ognia i obecnie służy jako Toa Mahri Ognia i przywódca swojej drużyny. Biografia Matoranin Metru Nui Jaller był konstruktorem narzędzi w Ta-Metru, przyjaźnił się także z Vakamą oraz Takuą, któremu pomagał trzymać się z daleka od problemów z Vahki. Gdy znaleziono ciało Ta-Matoranina zamordowanego przez Toa Tuyet, Dume polecił Jallerowi zbadanie sprawy. Tuż przed Wielkim Kataklizmem, Jaller został złapany przez Vahki i umieszczony w Sferze Matoran z rozkazu Makuty Teridaxa, podszywającego się pod Turagę Dume. Później został uratowany przez Toa Metru i przewieziony na wyspę Mata Nui. Mata Nui Ciało Jallera zmniejszyło się i osłabło wskutek uwięzienia w Sferze, a oprócz tego jego pamięć została wymazana. Ponadto, jego Kanohi Komau złamała się. W zamian, po przebudzeniu, Vakama dał mu Hau Lhikana. W pierwszych latach pobytu na Mata Nui, Jaller uczestniczył w budowie wioski Ta-Koro w Ta-Wahi pod nadzorem Turagi Vakamy z przetworzonych części Sterowców. Jaller został Kapitanem Gwardii Ta-Koro oraz bramkarzem w drużynie Kolhii tejże wioski. Jego umiejętności atlety, poświęcenie obowiązkom oraz prostolinijność sprawiły, że jego wybór na prawą rękę Turagi Vakamy był oczywisty. Będąc lojalnym wobec wszystkich Matoran i Toa, wykonywał swoją pracę starannie i sprawił, że Gwardia chroniła całą wyspę. W tajemnicy chciał podróżować po Mata Nui, ale rozumiał swoje obowiązki i często się wstrzymywał. Gdy Takua został wygnany z Ta-Koro, Jaller poinformował go o trudnej sytuacji w Onu-Koro. Jaller był jednym z pierwszych Matoran, którzy spotkali Toa Mata Tahu. Odnaleźli go w Spalony Las, w pułapce na Rahi. Tahu bez problemu ją przeciął i zwrócił się w stronę Matoran. Jaller i jego drużyna prawie go zaatakowali, ale Turaga Vakama zdążył wkroczyć i poinformować ich, kim jest nieznajomy. Jakiś czas później, Jaller, Onepu, Macku, Kongu, Hewkii i Matoro natknęli się na skorpiona Nui-Jaga w drodze na turniej rzutu dyskiem. Udało im się skonstruować pułapkę na Rahi, a Jaller zachęcił Hewkiiego, który miał problemy z rzucaniem, aby ten wykonał rzut potrzebny do aktywowania pułapki. Rahi został złapany, a Matoranie połączyli się w Matoran Nui, by się go pozbyć. To właśnie Jaller był odpowiedzialny za uczynienie Takuy członkiem Gwardii, zanim ten wyruszył do Ko-Koro. Tak naprawdę chciał, by Takua dowiedział się, co stało się z gwardzistami, którzy niedawno zniknęli w Ko-Koro. Jego najgorsze obawy potwierdziły się, gdy Kronikarz wrócił z informacją, że to Makuta ich porwał. Później, Jaller uratował Takuę i jego kompanię podczas ataku Rahi na Kini-Nui, poprzez wezwanie Gwardii Ta-Koro, by pomogła w walce z Rahi. Inwazja Bohroków Podczas ataków Bohroków, Jaller i Gwardia odegrali kluczową rolę, odpierając Bohroki na całej wyspie oraz dając Toa czas potrzebny na zebranie Krana. Później, podczas potyczek, Jaller z Takuą wyruszyli do Ga-Koro, by pokazać Ga-Matorankom skonstruowaną przez Nuparu w zniszczonym przez Gahloki Onu-Koro maszynę bojową - Boxora - i pomóc zakończyć oblężenie Pahraków. Mimo tego, że wioska była skazana na zniszczone w nadchodzącej bitwie, pokonanie Bahrag przez Toa Mata dezaktywowało Pahraki, ratując tym samym Jallera i pozostałych. Podczas późniejszego świętowania, Ga-Matoranka imieniem Hahli podarowała Jallerowi małego kwiatka, którego nosiła na skroni. Odtąd, Jaller i Hahli pozostawali w przyjacielskich relacjach. Ta-Matoranin został na dłużej w Ga-Koro, ciesząc się spokojem, zanim wrócił z Takuą do Ta-Koro. Podczas powrotu do Ta-Koro, Jaller i Takua usłyszeli nagły hałas spowodowany przez Tahnoka-Kal, kradnącego Symbol Nuva Toa Tahu. Gdy Matoranie dotarli do wioski, zobaczyli, że strażnik będący na warcie był pokryty błyskawicami. Natychmiast ruszyli do Suvy Tahu, gdzie Tahnok-Kal właśnie zabierał symbol. Takua spróbował zaatakować intruza, ale Tahnok wystrzelił w jego kierunku błyskawicę, którą Jaller bohatersko przyjął na siebie. Przybyły później Tahu próbował powstrzymać Bohroka, ale nie udało mu się to bez swoich mocy. Jaller dał radę uciec z klatki z błyskawic i razem z Takuą i Tahu ruszyli szukać pozostałych Toa. Matoranie pomagali Toa Ognia podczas podróży, szukając innych Toa i próbując odzyskać ukradziony Symbol Nuva. Ostatecznie rozdzielili się i po pewnym czasie, Toa udało się pokonać szóstkę Bohrok-Kal. Po tym zwycięstwie, Jaller i Takua zostali przebudowani w nowe, silniejsze formy, a wkrótce potem, pozostali mieszkańcy wiosek Mata Nui poszli w ich ślady. Jaller brał również udział w obchodach Dnia Imion. Przybycie Rahkshi Jaller i Takua zostali wybrani na reprezentantów Ta-Koro w Turnieju Kolhii. Tuż przed finałowym meczem na Stadion Kolhii w wiosce Matoran Ognia między drużyną Ta-Koro a Ga-Koro i Po-Koro, Takua niespodziewanie gdzieś zniknął i Jaller wyruszył szukać przyjaciela. Odnalazł go próbującego przejść na drugi brzeg rzeki lawy w pobliskiej jaskini, w celu zdobycia tajemniczego kamiennego totemu. Pomimo próśb Jallera, Takua był zdeterminowany, by osiągnąć swój cel. Gdy udało mu się dotrzeć na drugi brzeg, zabrał totem z piedestału, co spowodowało nagły przypływ lawy i trzęsienie ziemi. Przez przypadek wypuścił znalezisko z rąk, a wtedy totem wpadł do rzeki. Lawa stopiła kamień, ujawniając znajdującą się wewnątrz Kanohi Avohkii, Maskę Światła. Takua rzucił maskę Jallerowi, a sam spróbował wrócić na przeciwległy brzeg, ale został porwany przez rzekę. Na szczęście pojawił się Tahu i ocalił Takuę. Potem, zauważywszy Avohkii w rękach Jallera, nakazał mu oddanie maski Vakamie po meczu Kolhii. Ta-Matoranin umieścił ją w torbie i dwóch Matoran popędziło na stadion. Po meczu o mistrzostwo, który wygrała drużyna z Ga-Koro, maska wyślizgnęła się z torby Jallera podczas ukłonu przed trzema obecnymi Turaga: Vakamą, Nokamą i Onewą. Maska rzuciła swój blask na Takuę, ale ten nie chciał być w centrum uwagi, więc przesunął ją tak, by świeciła na Jallera. Przez to, Turaga błędnie zinterpretowali to jako znak, że Jaller był heroldem Siódmego Toa. Vakama poprosił więc Ta-Matoranina, by ten wypełnił swoje obowiązki. Zdenerwowany na Takuę i jego oszustwo, Jaller zaproponował żeby Takua, jako Kronikarz, wyruszył razem z nim na poszukiwania legendarnego bohatera. Vakama zgodził się na to. Następnego dnia, po pożegnaniu przez Turagę, duet, razem z Pewku, wyruszył w drogę, kierowany światłem Maski. Jeszcze przed opuszczeniem Ta-Koro, Jaller pożegnał się z Hahli i zapowiedział jej, że po jego powrocie rozegrają mecz rewanżowy. Podczas ich nieobecności, trzy Rahkshi nasłane przez Makutę zaatakowały Ta-Koro i zniszczyły gród, lecz nie znalazły w nim Maski Światła, wyruszyły więc w pościg za Jallerem i Takuą. Dwóm Matoran udało się dotrzeć do dżungli Le-Wahi, gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez Graaloka. Jaller zmierzył się z Rahi, używając sztuczek podpatrzonych u Tahu, z marnym skutkiem. Wtedy na pomoc przybył Toa Lewa i uratował podróżników, przy okazji powstrzymując Ta-Matoranina przed zabiciem Graaloka. Toa Powietrza zasugerował, że dalej powinni ruszyć razem. Wezwał następnie ptaka Ka i dwójka Matoran wyruszyła za Lewą do Ko-Wahi, zostawiając Pewku. Dotarłszy do Ko-Wahi, Lewa usłyszał wiadomość nadaną przez bębny Le-Koro, z której dowiedział się o zniszczeniu Ta-Koro przez Rahkshi. Zszokowany upadkiem wioski, której miał bronić, Jaller chciał natychmiast wrócić do domu, każąc Takule kontynuować zadanie samodzielnie. Takua odmówił i wywiązał się mały spór, dopóki Lewa nie stwierdził, że razem muszą dalej szukać Siódmego Toa, a on musi wyruszać, żeby dołączyć do reszty Toa Nuva. Duet przeszedł przez Ko-Wahi i natknął się na ślady stóp. Przez jakiś czas myśleli, że chodzą w kółko, póki nie natknęli się na dwa dezaktywowane Kohraki. Wtedy zorientowali się, że idą śladami Kopaki. Razem z Toa Lodu przeszli przez część Ko-Koro zniszczoną przez Rahkshi i szybko wpadli w ich zasadzkę. Kopaka oddał Matoranom swoją tarczę i ci, pomimo niechęci Jallera, zjechali na niej po zboczach wzgórz Ko-Wahi. Wpadli na kilka skał i rozbili się na ziemi. Za nimi, Kopaka został wyrzucony w powietrze przez Rahkshi i upadł obok, nieprzytomny. Takua, będący jedyną przytomną osobą, ocucił Jallera i wepchnął tarczę Kopaki do jeziora, próbując odpłynąć od ścigających ich sługusów Makuty i uratować Maskę. Wtedy Kopaka się ocknął i zamroził jezioro, więżąc Rahkshi w lodzie. Matoranie spotkali się z Pewku, która podążała za nimi całą drogę do Ko-Wahi. Kopaka wrócił do Ko-Koro, a duet kontynuował swoje zadanie. Niedługo potem wkroczyli do tunelu Onu-Koro, gdzie Takua, bez wiedzy Jallera, spotkał się z Makutą, który zagroził mu, że jeśli Matoranin nie odda Avohkii, Jaller straci życie. Po tym spotkaniu, Takua zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie porzucić misję. Gdy poinformował o swojej decyzji Jallera bez podania powodu, Ta-Matoranin zdenerwował się i kontynuował zadanie sam. Bez pomocy Pewku i Takuy, podróż okazała się coraz trudniejsza. Nagłe trzęsienie ziemi spowodowało, że Jaller runął w dół zbocza i prawie stracił maskę, ale został w ostatniej chwili uratowany przez Takuę, który był świadkiem zniszczenia Onu-Koro przez trzy nowe Rahkshi. Kronikarz dowiedział się tam, że Rahkshi szukają prawdziwego herolda, którym był sam Takua, więc Matoranin wyruszył, by znaleźć Jallera, ostrzec go o niebezpieczeństwie i pomóc w poszukiwaniach. Takua i Jaller szli dalej, aż dotarli do Kini-Nui, gdzie Maska nagle zaczęła mocno świecić. Gdy Matoranie zastanawiali się, co z nią zrobić, Rahkshi znienacka ich otoczyły. Moment później pojawili się Toa Nuva i wywiązała się walka. Toa udało się pokonać wszystkie oprócz Turahka, który był chwilowo oszołomiony. Gdy Toa kończyli walkę, Rahkshi Strachu dopadł do Matoran i użył swojej mocy na Takule. Jaller zrozumiał co się dzieje, skoczył przed Takuę i przyjął na siebie cios. Moc Turahka była dla Ta-Matoranina zbyt silna i ten zginął, przed śmiercią przekazując Avohkii przyjacielowi. Zrozpaczony Takua zrozumiał, co musiał zrobić i założył Maskę, stając się Takanuvą, Toa Światła. Pokonał Rahkshi i zabrał ciało Jallera. Maska Ta-Matoranina została umieszczona na Ussanui, jako symbol jego poświęcenia. Po walce w Mangaii, w trakcie której Takanuva i Teridax wpadli do basenu ze Zenergizowaną Protodermis i połączyli się w Takutanuvę, Hahli zabrała maskę Jallera i razem z resztą populacji Mata Nui przeszła przez wrota Mangaii, prowadzące do Metru Nui. Takutanuva zatrzymał niespodziewanie Ga-Matorankę i zabrał od niej Kanohi poległego Matoranina. Następnie wskrzesił Jallera, używając maski i energii życiowej Teridaxa. Później, Jaller pomagał w odbudowaniu łodzi, którymi mieszkańcy Mata Nui mieli dostać się na Metru Nui, okazjonalnie słuchając opowieści Turaga o Mieście Legend. Powrót na Metru Nui Po powrocie na Metru Nui, Jaller odkrył, że Toa Nuva zniknęli i zaczął podejrzewać, że Turaga ukrywali coś przed Matoranami. Próbował zapytać o to swojego przyjaciela, Matoro, który był tłumaczem Turagi Nuju, ale niczego się nie dowiedział. Później, Ta-Matoranin zobaczył się z Takanuvą i razem poszli na spotkanie z Turaga. Ci odmówili odpowiedzi na pytania o zniknięcie Toa Nuva. Jaller ostatecznie rozkazał Matoranom zaprzestać odbudowy Metru Nui, dopóki Turaga nie wyznają prawdy. Turaga Dume oraz Takanuva próbowali powstrzymać strajk, ale nie udało im się. W końcu Nokama powiedziała Jallerowi w tajemnicy, co stało się z Toa Nuva, i że los wszechświata będzie zależeć od powodzenia ich misji. Usłyszawszy, co się z nimi stało, Jaller zebrał drużynę składającą się z Hahli, Hewkiiego, Matoro, Nuparu, Kongu i Takanuvy. Razem wyruszyli w podróż na Voya Nui, by pomóc Toa Nuva w ich misji odnalezienia Maski Życia i powstrzymać śmierć Wielkiego Ducha, o której Jaller dowiedział się od Nokamy. Matoranie i Toa Światła przeszli przez opuszczony Podwodny Szyb i Tunel Ciemności, aż natrafili na bramę, która nie przepuszczała istot władających mocą Światła. Matoranie zdecydowali, że dalej pójdą sami. Po pożegnaniu Takanuvy, przeszli przez wrota i trafili do krainy Karzahni, podążając za Manasami. Tam spotkali się z władcą królestwa i zostali zmuszeni do zmiany swoich masek na zniekształcone Kanohi z krainy. Jaller początkowo odmówił, ale gdy Karzahni pokazał mu wizję świata, w którym nie uratował Takuy, w tym zrujnowane Mata Nui pod rządami Makuty, Ta-Matoranin ostatecznie założył maskę i razem z resztą miał się przygotować do przybycia następnych Matoran. Gdy pracowali w Piecu, Hewkii znalazł tablicę opisującą proces naprawiania Matoran: Karzahni nie mógł prawidłowo odbudować przysyłanych mu Matoran, zamiast tego przebudowywał ich w pokraczne, osłabione formy, w zamian dając im broń do obrony. Nuparu udało się znaleźć pewnego Av-Matoranina, który stworzył Kanistry Toa Mata. Matoranin poprowadził zespół Jallera do sześciu innych ukrytych kanistrów i udało im się w nich uciec. Gdy dotarli na Voya Nui, sześć błyskawic z Czerwonej Gwiazdy trafiło w kanistry i przemieniło przebywających wewnątrz Matoran w Toa Inika. Toa Inika Przemienieni w Toa, Jaller i jego towarzysze znaleźli jaskinię na Voya Nui. Tam odkryli, że ich Kanohi są teraz organiczne, a także między innymi poznali moce masek Kongu i Nuparu. Następnie wyruszyli na wyprawę, z nadzieją na znalezienie jakichś informacji na temat miejsca pobytu Toa Nuva. Ostatecznie natknęli się na Skakdi Vezoka, jednego z szóstki Piraka, którzy najechali wyspę. Wywiązało się małe starcie, które Toa wygrali. Po walce Skakdi uciekł, a Toa Inika poznali Ruch Oporu Voya Nui, od którego dowiedzieli się o Piraka i prawdopodobnej lokalizacji Toa Nuva. Wskutek tego spotkania, Toa i Matoranie podzielili się na zespoły. Matoro, Hewkii, Kazi i Balta poszli szukać nieznanego sojusznika, którym okazał się być Axonn; Kongu, Nuparu, Velika i Garan wyruszyli zaatakować Twierdzę Piraka, podczas gdy Jaller, Hahli, Dalu i Piruk zajęli się wyzwalaniem zniewolonych Matoran przy użyciu kul Sfer Zamor wypełnionych Zenergizowaną Protodermis. Gdy grupa Kaziego odnalazła Axonna, ten był obolały po walce z Brutaką. To zmusiło grupę do pośpiesznego przejścia do twierdzy. Kongu i jego grupa odkryli, że Nektanny są wrażliwe na ataki od dołu oraz znaleźli tabliczkę ze słowami "Vezok" i "Vezon". Ich najbardziej niepokojącym odkryciem był pokój wypełniony maskami Toa Nuva. Po ukończeniu swoich zadań, Toa i Matoranie wyruszyli do Twierdzy Piraka. Tam zjednoczyli się i zaczęła się bitwa pomiędzy Piraka a Toa Inika. Została ona niespodziewanie skończona, gdy Hakann i Thok użyli specjalnej kuli Zamor, by przejąć moce Brutaki. Reszta Piraka i Toa została pozbawiona przytomności, za wyjątkiem Nuparu, który ruszył w pościg za Zaktanem. Toa Inika i pozostali Piraka szybko zawarli umowę i otrzymali pomoc ze strony Axonna - specjalną kulę Zamor. Toa i Skakdi ruszyli śladem Hakanna i Thoka, a eksplozja spowodowana przez tego pierwszego upewniła ich, że idą w dobrym kierunku. Piraka zdecydowali iść inną drogą niż Toa, z własnych powodów. Pierwszym, który znalazł dwóch Piraka, był Zaktan. Natychmiast wywiązała się długa bitwa, na końcu której Brutaka odzyskał swoją moc, a nikt poza Zaktanem nie zachował przytomności. Gdy Inika obudzili się, uświadomili sobie, że Piraka ruszyli już w dół 777 Schodów, prowadzących do komnaty z Maską Życia. Drużyna Toa natychmiast podążyła za nimi. Gdy szli po schodach, Inika napotkali uosobienie Maski, Lhikana. Po rozmowie ze zjawą, ruszyli dalej. Pierwszym wyzwaniem, jakiemu zostali poddani, było zmierzenie się ze swoim strachem. Trafili na Muakę, Nui-Rama, Bohroki, Bohroki-Kal, Rahkshi i Teridaxa. Jaller zmierzył się z Turahkiem i gdy spróbował stworzyć ścianę ognia, błyskawica z jego broni trafiła Rahkshi, zabijając go. Inika stoczyli wielką bitwę i udało im się zabić wszystkich swoich przeciwników. Wtem, ich wrogowie okazali się być Toa Nuva. Zszokowani tym, że właśnie zabili swoich bohaterów, zastanowili się, czy powinni iść dalej. Gdy zdecydowali, że tak, Toa Nuva zniknęli, a wszystko okazało się być jedynie iluzją. Po bitwie, wkroczyli do Komnaty Śmierci. Głos Wielkiej Istoty postawił warunek, że jeśli mają iść dalej, jedno z nich musi zginąć. Jaller heroicznie chciał się poświęcić, ale wspomnienie śmierci podczas poszukiwań Siódmego Toa powstrzymało go. Matoro wystąpił naprzód i oznajmił, że nie może zaoferować drużynie niczego lepszego, więc jest najlepszym wyborem. Zanim Toa Inika zdołali zaprotestować, Toa Lodu został już zdezintegrowany. Po kilku minutach został przywrócony do życia, a głos wyjaśnił, że nie chodzi o to, żeby zginął, ale o to, żeby nie bał się poświęcenia. Podczas dalszego schodzenia, walczyli z tajemniczymi Rahi znanymi jako Protodaxy. Po wygranej walce pojawił się Umbra, zatrzymał Protodaxy i stwierdził, że to z nimi trzeba rozmawiać o zdobyciu Maski Życia. Inika stoczyli zwycięską walkę z Umbrą i ledwo udało im się przejść na most prowadzący do Komnaty Życia. Piraka zastawili tam pułapki, ale Toa przebili się i dotarli do Vezona i Fenrakka. W trakcie długiej bitwy przeciwko Vezonowi, Fenrakkowi oraz Piraka, podczas której Fenrakk zmienił się w smoka Kardasa, Jaller wystrzelił kulę Zamor otrzymaną od Axonna, a ta zatrzymała Vezona i Kardasa w czasie i przestrzeni. Matoro spróbował wykorzystać tę okazję do przejęcia Maski Życia, ale efekt sfery szybko przestał działać i Kardas użył wybuchu energii, który wyrzucił maskę z ręki Matoro, posyłając ją na schody i aż do oceanu. Toa Inika ruszyli za maską i dotarli na plażę. Hahli wskoczyła natychmiast do wody, nurkując za Igniką, lecz zaczęła tonąć w mutagennych wodach. Uratował ją nieznany Matoranin, który wkrótce potem sam zginął. Toa Inika spotkali się następnie z Toa Nuva i po krótkiej rozmowie ruszyli w dół Korytarza, prowadzącego do Mahri Nui. Po drodze stoczyli walkę z plemieniem Zyglaków. Toa Mahri Po dostaniu się do morskich głębin przez Korytarz, Toa Inika zostali przemienieni w oddychających wodą Toa Mahri podmuchem energii uwolnionym przez Ignikę, będącym wołaniem o pomoc. Bohaterowie wkrótce potem znaleźli podwodne miasto - Mahri Nui. Aby zdobyć zaufanie tamtejszych Matoran, musieli odzyskać zapasy powietrza przejęte przez najeźdźców. Jaller i jego drużyna poszli pomóc w odbiciu Pól Powietrzorostów, za wyjątkiem Matoro, który został, by porozmawiać z Defilakiem, przywódcą Rady Mahri Nui. Jaller zaczął był lekko poirytowany, z powodu stopniowego przejmowania dowództwa przez Toa Mahri Lodu. Po dotarciu na Pola Powietrzorostów, Toa zostali pojmani przez Barraki i ich armie morskich stworzeń. Barraki zabrali pięcioro Toa do sieci podwodnych jaskiń, po czym odeszli. Pomimo tego, że Pridak nazywał ich "gośćmi", stworzenia strzegące jaskiń nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, że drużyna miała pozostać w środku. Gdy inni Toa uciekali na własną rękę, Jaller ruszył na pomoc Kongu. Wtedy ciepło i światło z Miecza Mocy Jallera przyciągnęło kraba Hahnah, który podążał potem za Toa przez większość ich podwodnej misji. Toa Ognia zasugerował Kongu użycie maski w celu przyzwania morskiego stworzenia, ale ten się nie zgodził, obawiając się mocy Kanohi. Wreszcie, straciwszy cierpliwość, Toa Powietrza uwolnił podwodny cyklon i odrzucił mątwy, które ich pilnowały. Zanim Toa zdążyli się zorientować w sytuacji, zostali zaatakowani przez Carapara i Kalmaha, którzy przybyli sprawdzić, czy z więźniami wszystko w porządku. Kongu został trafiony wysysającą esencję życiową kałamarnicą Barraki i szybko wyłączył się z walki. Mógłby umrzeć, gdyby nie krab Hahnah, który wskoczył na plecy Toa i zabił kałamarnicę, dając wojownikowi możliwość powrotu do walki. Toa Powietrza przyzwał Starożytnego Morskiego Gitanta - Barraki zdecydowali się na odwrót, a wąż zaczął walczyć z ogromnym Jadowitym Węgorzem. Toa również opuścili pole bitwy, a po drodze do Mahri Nui wpadli na Hahli, Hewkiiego i Nuparu, którzy byli w zbrojowni Hydraxona, gdzie znaleźli kilka broni zwanych Miotaczami Cordak. Jaller pozostał liderem Mahri do końca misji, ale nadal był poirytowany przez utratę dowództwa na rzecz Matoro, a także sfrustrowany niezależnością i solowymi misjami Hahli, będącej w stałym kontakcie ze swoim żywiołem. Matoro ostrzegł pozostałych Toa, że Korytarz musi zostać zniszczony, aby mogli kontynuować misję. Jaller i pozostali Toa Mahri ewakuowali Matoran z Mahri Nui na Voya Nui, gdzie razem z Axonnem i Matoranami z Voya Nui mieli się schować w jaskiniach, podczas gdy wyspa wracałaby na swoje miejsce po tysiącu lat od Wielkiego Kataklizmu. Oprócz tego, Axonn dał Toa specjalnego Rahi. Toa Mahri podążyli w dół Korytarza Pełzaczem i wpadli w środek konfliktu między Hydraxonem, Gadunką i Maxilosem a Barraki. Podczas walki, Jallerowi udało się odzyskać Maskę Życia i przekazać ją Matoro. Toa Mahri zniszczyli Korytarz przy użyciu Miotaczy Cordak i Voya Nui zaczęło się opuszczać na swoje właściwe miejsce. Podczas gdy Barraki próbowali dostać się do otworu łączącego kopułę pod nimi z wodą, w której byli, Ignika zaczęła ciemnieć, sygnalizując, że było już za późno - Mata Nui umarł. Matoro zdecydował się płynąć za Voya Nui, wierząc że nadal można było coś zrobić. Jaller kazał mu iść samemu, podczas gdy reszta odciągnie od niego Barraki. Wierząc, że pięcioro Toa przegra z Barraki i ich armiami, Jaller zdecydował się użyć Nova Blastu, który zabiłby Barraki, a także jego przyjaciół. Zanim zdążył wypuścić niszczycielską falę ognia, on i jego przyjaciele zostali teleportowani na Metru Nui mocą Igniki przez Matoro, otrzymali również umiejętność oddychania powietrzem. W mieście, Jallerowi udało się powstrzymać Nova Blast, żeby nie zniszczyć budynków Metru Nui. Wówczas do Toa Mahri podszedł Vakama, który wyjawił im los Matoro - Toa Lodu założył Maskę Życia, poświęcił się i umarł, by uratować życie Mata Nui. Wojna Przeznaczenia Po śmierci Matoro, Jaller i inni Toa Mahri pomagali Takanuvie w obronie Metru Nui. Razem pokonali Kardasa, który przybył z Mata Nui. Później, gdy Toa wyruszyli szukać tajemniczo zaginionego Toa Światła, Jaller został w mieście, nadal przygnębiony śmiercią towarzysza broni. Gdy pozostali Toa Mahri wrócili, drużyna spotkała się z Toa Hagah. Ci stwierdzili, że ich celem jest zniszczenie Koloseum. Mahri zaatakowali Hagah, wierząc, że to oszuści. Drużyny walczyły do impasu, ale zostały zmuszone wspólnie zwalczyć ogromnego Rahi przypadkowo wypuszczonego przez Kualusa. Drużyny zawarły rozejm, a Hagah ujawnili, że muszą dostać się pod Koloseum. Jedenastu Toa wspólnymi siłami podniosło je, a Jaller, razem z Norikiem, Nuparu i Pouksem stworzyli tunel biegnący pod starożytną budowlą. Jaller chciał walczyć z Teridaxem razem z Hagah, ale Norik przekonał go, mówiąc, że jeśli oni zawiodą, to Mahri będą ostatnią nadzieją na powstrzymanie Makuty. Toa Ognia patrzył więc, jak Toa zamykają za sobą tunel, komentując ponuro, że nie widział jeszcze nigdy kogoś, kto zamknąłby własny grób. Później, Jaller i jego zespół otrzymali Serce Visoraków od Zakonu Mata Nui i dostali zadanie dostarczenia go na Artidax oraz zebrania tam hordy Visoraków. Zamiast angażować cały zespół, Jaller zabrał ze sobą jedynie Hahli i Nuparu, a obronę miasta powierzył Kongu i Hewkiiemu. Toa wyruszyli na dalekie południe i ostatecznie przybyli na Artidax. Po dotarciu na wulkaniczną wyspę, odkryli kilka różnych śladów. Wtedy właśnie ujawnił się Takadox. Po tym, jak Toa wyjaśnili mu cel swojej misji, Barraki użył na nich swojej hipnozy, po czym zabrał ich łódkę i zostawił wojowników uwięzionych na wyspie. Niedługo po przybyciu Visoraków na Artidax, Teridax telepatycznie porozumiał się z Jallerem, który nadal był w transie. Makuta szybko zmusił go do przebudzenia się i dodał, że będzie się cieszył z miny Toa Ognia, gdy ten pozna prawdę. Jaller, teraz już całkowicie przytomny, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co właśnie się stało, ale wystrzelił kule ognia w swoich przyjaciół, aby ich obudzić. Po krótkiej dyskusji, Toa zdecydowali się odpłynąć, by uniknąć śmierci od erupcji wulkanu. Przebijając się w stronę morza, Toa wpadł na pomysł zniszczenia Serca. Pomimo zakazu zabijania zawartego w Kodeksie Toa, Jallerem zawładnęło poczucie sprawiedliwości. Erupcja zniszczyła całą hordę Visoraków razem z Sercem, a Toa zaczęli płynąć w stronę Metru Nui. Powróciwszy do miasta, Toa zastali je oblężone przez armię Rahkshi Bractwa Makuta. Używając swoich mocy żywiołów, przedarli się przez siły Makuta i dotarli do murów. Odnaleźli Vakamę, który poinformował ich, co się stało: podczas bitwy, Mata Nui został obudzony, dzięki działaniom Toa Nuva w Karda Nui. Naprawdę był to jednak Makuta Teridax, który w tajemnicy przejął ciało Wielkiego Ducha. Przybycie Toa Nuva, razem z burzą wywołaną przez Teridaxa i niewielkimi siłami Bohroków obudzonych przez Krakuę, pomogły wygrać bitwę. Następnego dnia, Turaga Dume ogłosił ogólnomiejskie świętowanie zwycięstwa i przebudzenia Mata Nui, na które Jaller przybył razem z pozostałymi Toa Mahri i Toa Nuva. Wtedy właśnie Teridax ujawnił, że przejął kontrolę nad całym wszechświatem. Rządy Teridaxa Drużyna Toa Mahri zebrała się ponownie, ze względu na misję otrzymaną od pozostałości Zakonu Mata Nui. Wyruszyli na Zakaz, by dowiedzieć się, czy pozostali władcy wyspy podporządkowali się rządom Nektanna i jego sojuszowi z Teridaxem. Po tym, jak Nuparu i Kongu zajęli się strażnikami, Toa znaleźli podwodną rzekę prowadzącą do groty, w której zebrali się Skakdi. Drużyna była świadkami procesu, podczas którego Zyglak, Vortixx, członek steltiańskiej klasy robotniczej i pięciu Piraka zostało połączonych. Fuzja wyłoniła się ze zbiornika Zenergizowanej Protodermis i zażądała posiłku. Skakdi obstąpili istotę, podczas gdy Toa zdecydowali się działać. Jednakże, Fuzja urzeczywistniła marzenia Skakdi, a Mahri niedługo potem poddali się jej mocy. Jaller i jego towarzysze zostawili broń i ruszyli w stronę Skakdi, by zaoferować swoją służbę. Spherus Magna Po tym, jak Teridax został pokonany w bitwie na Bara Magna, Jaller i pozostali Toa Mahri opuścili Wszechświat Matoran razem ze Skakdi oraz Fuzją Skakdi i przybyli na odrodzoną planetę Spherus Magna. Podróżowali na wybrzeże Aqua Magna, gdzie Fuzja stworzyła fortecę i osiadła w niej. Niedługo potem, Annona przypuściła atak na siedzibę Skakdi i wyssała energię snów z każdego z nich, doprowadzając ich do szaleństwa. Moc Fuzji automatycznie przyznała sobie ich sny, sprawiając, że forteca się rozpadła, a w okolicy pojawiły się anomalie. Podczas zamieszania, kontrola Fuzji nad Toa Mahri została złamana, umożliwiając im ucieczkę. Osobowość Już jako Matoranin, Jaller silnie odczuwał różnicę między dobrem a złem. Był nawet w stanie upominać swoich zwierzchników, takich jak Tahu czy Turaga, gdy zauważył niesprawiedliwość. Jako przywódca drużyny Toa, Jaller próbuje być ostrożniejszym liderem od pozostałych Toa Ognia, takich jak Tahu lub Vakama. Zachował swoją obowiązkowość i lojalność, które miał jako Matoranin, i stara się uważać na opinie swoich towarzyszy. Mimo to, gdy Matoro zaczął przejmować dowodzenie w Otchłani, Jaller był zdenerwowany, ale Toa ostatecznie rozwiązali ten problem. Galeria Plik:Jaller Matoran.png|Jaller jako Matoranin Plik:Gukko Set.png|Jaller ujeżdżający ptaka Gukko Plik:Jaller Inika.png|Jaller jako Toa Inika en:Jaller Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:Lego Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Czyste dobro Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Mądrzy Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Przynoszący nadzieję Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Obrońcy więzi Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Wybrańcy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Zabójcy potworów Kategoria:Nierozstrzygnięci Kategoria:Bohaterowie walczący o wolność Kategoria:Następcy Kategoria:Internetowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmutowani